


1962_A well deserved break

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier Has Feelings, Drunk Charles Xavier, Drunk Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik You Slut, Erik is an asshole but still loves Charles, Gay Sex, Happy Sex, Kinky Charles Xavier, M/M, POV Charles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sarcasm, Sexual Humor, Top Charles, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Summary: 1962"Would you like to stay here a couple more days? I could use a break. We've been up and down the Country lately."Charles had agreed immediately, provided they moved to a better hotel. He was sick and tired of CIA-paid slums.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. A well deserved break

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [1962_Una pausa meritata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946409) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020)



> English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake / poor choice of words.

Erik was sound asleep. He was lying on his belly, his head to the side. His lips were open and he snored loudly.

Charles was awake: the noise made by the man next to him was unbearable. He was lying on his back: he wanted to turn around, but Erik's arm resting on his stomach was blocking him.

Of course, he could have moved away, or he could have woken him up, but he didn't want to. For after all, despite his bloody snoring, he liked that Erik slept so close to him.

Having nothing else to do, he’d thought about the previous day and how good it had just been.

A few hours earlier they had successfully met one of the mutants tracked down thanks to Charles and that "thing" (as Erik called it) designed by Hank. It was a Thursday in October. The new recruit would join them in Langley early the following week.

"Would you like to stay here a couple more days? I could use a break. We've been up and down the Country lately."

Charles had agreed immediately, provided they moved to a better hotel. He was sick and tired of CIA-paid slums. They had taken a suite in a luxury hotel where the most complete discretion was guaranteed in the face of ridiculous high prices, and also thanks to Charles' telepathy. No one there had any objection to their taking a room with a king size bed.

They had dined in the hotel's restaurant. They were sated with excellent food and had guzzled three bottles of white wine. They were tipsy and, for once, carefree.

All evening Charles could not help but watch Erik with desire. The German, vain and amused, had played along and had eaten his meal so that many of his movements were subtly sexy. If there was one thing that really amused him, it was to tease Charles in public.

Everything about Erik was screaming sex that night: the elegant suit that highlighted his lean, muscular body, his movements, his hair, his voice.

Charles had noticed that some of the restaurant's female customers had lingered long on the dark-dressed man sitting at the table with him. The looks of some of them left no room for doubt about the nature of their thoughts.

Suddenly Charles had emitted a choked sound, something between laughter and coughing.

"Are you all right?"

“…”

"Charles?" Erik asked with a hint of concern.

"...yes, I'm sorry" Charles answered between coughs and and tears in his eyes for the mirth.

Erik looked at him with curiosity.

"This is one of the moments when I would gladly do without telepathy," said the other man as he kept on chuckling.

"I don't follow you..." Erik replied, more and more curious.

"Table on your right. There are two women, can you see them?"

"Yes..."

"Well, the one with dark hair is wondering how and how well you're, uh, equipped between your legs. She's checking it out with some professional expertise and now she's getting banged up from behind, pretty hard, bent over her desk. I understand in her fantasy you're the cleaning guy who's always squeezed into a too tight t-shirt ... The brunette, on the other hand," Charles continued amusedly "She’s a doctor: she’s examined you, let's say, and now she’s fantasizing about riding you wildly as you lay naked on the carpet of an elegant Art Nouveau living room. I suppose it's the carpet in her studio, unless your friend has sexual fantasies that include interior decoration..." 

Erik raised his eyebrows and folded his lips downwards in a grimace of surprise and embarrassment: the women in question were definitely over fifty.

"My... _friend_? Are you jealous or drunk?" Erik laughed out loud and turned again to look at the two women.

"Drunk for sure. Jealous, I wouldn't say. As promiscuous as you are as well your living off your looks, I doubt if in this case you'd let yourself... ride... - he'd stopped again to laugh- ...by a middle-aged lady!"

"Are you calling me a whore, Charles?"

"I would never dare..." Charles said with a mischievous smile.

"Asshole... and don't look at me..." but he couldn't finish his sentence, as Charles had focused on him and he’d shown him a very different ride from the one just described.

"Charles!"

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it..."

"You definitely must drink more and more often, Schatz" Erik had a smile and a lascivious look. "Who else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who else is fantasizing about us?" he asked mockingly.

"Erik..."

"Oh come on! That little girl, for example, at the table with her parents. She’s never stopped looking at you."

"Erik! She must be 16 years old, if at all..."

"If I were to judge by the way she opens her mouth I'd say older than that!" Erik exclaimed sharply.

Charles was trying to look serious and composed, but he was so pleasantly tipsy. And indeed many of the guests in the room had stopped to look at these two charming men focused talking only to each other, without even looking at the other patrons.

The young professor focused on the teenager not far away.

He blushed right away. Erik had a curious smile.

"Come on! Let's hear it!" he said tapping the palm of his hand on the table.

"Um... she’s thinking how nice it would be if I got up to go to the restroom and she could join me..."

"Yes...?"

"To give me, I quote, "the best blowjob of my life!”"

Erik had burst out laughing without restraint.

"I knew it! I told you from the way she opened her mouth!"

Charles had rolled his eyes, shaking his head slowly. His embarrassment was fading away.

"Go on, pal" begged Erik as he moved to the edge of his chair. He was leaning forward, his face alert and his chin resting on his intertwined fingers.

"The couple next to us" Charles pointed with his eyes in a low voice. "They can't have children. She is pondering that with your genes her children would certainly be beautiful. She's wondering if Richard, her husband, would be willing to allow her to receive your semen with a… so to say… direct donation..."

"Mmm, I'm flattered," moaned Erik in a sneer.

"No, you're a swine. It's different" Charles replied tilting his head and smiling. "Anyway, she’s particularly focused on your eyes and shoulders. After all, there's something romantic about her desire. Ah...wait…no, not anymore. Oops, now you're holding her legs apart by grabbing her ankles... thrusting between her thighs as if you were possessed. "Richard's recording some footage... of your back, actually!" he said laughing.

Erik’s eyes were wide open. He was incredulous.

"What kind of a hotel is this?!"

They laughed out of control. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Charles! What?!"

"I can't... I can't believe it... You see that family at the back? Parents, children, grandparents?" Charles had his face and neck completely spotted from agitation and shame.

"Yes..." Erik whispered impatiently after he'd turned around.

"The old man, the grandfather, for Christ’s sake, with his granddaughter in his arms," he swallowed, frowning as if he was in pain. "Promise me you won't burst out laughing in that German noisy way of yours!"

"Ich schwöre!" he lied.

"Erik! Don't be an idiot!"

"All right, I'll try to hold back. Well? What does the old perv covet?"

Charles had taken a deep breath.

"He thinks he's making me wear his maid's uniform, Mercedes. "Apron and hairband only... and garters too..." he whispered.

Erik looked like a volcano ready to erupt.

"Wha... go on, bitte!" he could barely say shaken with laughter, his eyes watering.

"No I beg you... don't make me describe how he wants to tie me up and where my feather duster ends up!"

They both laughed like crazy, attracting the attention of the other guests.

They didn't care.

The two 50-year-olds women hadn't stopped fantasizing. And their fantasies hit again the professor's mind.

That ride and Erik... Charles was aroused. The wine, the sexual fantasies of the people around them, especially the one of woman he had made his own... That night Erik was as attractive as ever. It had been a few days since they last had had sex together, too many.

 _Far too many days_... Charles said to himself. It was time for them to catch up.

"Do you want me to order some whisky?" Erik asked on purpose. Charles' intentions were obvious, he was impatient himself. However, torturing him with one more little waste of time was too much fun.

"Room service" had been Charles’ reply. At least the verbal one. Another message had reached Erik's mind.

_The thoughts of those two are becoming unbearable. It seems like they can't think of anything but fucking you!_

Erik was also suffering those few days of abstinence from Charles. He knew that when he got up, his erection would be evident.

But before they’d leave the restaurant, he indulged himself one last whim. He had noticed that the brown-haired lady was alone at the table. He walked up to her and said in a low, warm voice "I'm sorry, Meine Dame... I have other plans for this evening, and I won't be able to enjoy the comfort of the carpet in your study". He walked away with a mocking smile. The woman was left shocked and open-mouthed.

Charles had witnessed the scene and the alcohol in his body allowed him to have fun and not get mad at Erik.

All the way from the restaurant to their room they had been discreet. As soon as they crossed the threshold of their suite discretion went to hell as they literally jumped on each other.

"Ro...room service...room service is on the way" mumbled Charles trying to get away from Erik. He was pressed against the wall, his shirt unbuttoned. Erik was licking his neck and chest and rubbing against him to make him understand how he felt after all those days (three, that is) without having sex with him.

"I'm not going to stop until they knock"

Charles felt like Erik's pants were about to explode. With quick gestures he had dropped his pants and now he was fondling his firm buttocks. The other one kept rubbing against Charles and kissing him.

"Show me again that thing, Charles" Erik whispered to him as he undressed his lover. "Do you really want to fuck me like that?"

"I... yes... aaahhh... Erik!" It was impossible to respond sensibly if Erik got down on his knees and started giving head, let alone to project images into someone's mind.

Charles was so turned on. He kept his hands on Erik's head but let him lead. It drove him crazy. As Erik was not only great, he was also ruthless. As soon as Charles started moaning too much he would stop, moving on to his thighs and testicles. Only after a while he would go back and take Charles’cock again in his mouth.

Just a little more and he would come into Erik's mouth.

Charles had stopped him and made him lie down on the floor.

"Do you want to...?" asked Charles panting as he licked Erik's thighs and belly, deliberately leaving out his fully erect cock.

"I want you to lick me first" Erik replied, as he bent his knees towards his chest.

Charles didn't need to hear any more. He had plunged his face between Erik's buttocks and started a deep rimming as he rubbed his own erection.

All that came out of Erik's mouth was moaning with pleasure. Charles licked him so well, he felt like he was going crazy.

"More…more…" Erik asked greedily when he felt the tongue penetrate him.

Charles was a careful lover. He had prepared his man long enough and had him reduced to a mess of meaningless moans. He couldn't wait to have him on top of him and fuck him.

"Come here... turn around."

Both had almost screamed when Erik, his back facing Charles, sat on his cock and went all the way down so that the whole length penetrated him. Charles looked in ecstasy at Erik's body moving up and down... that wonderful back, the narrow waist, the muscular legs... Erik rode him slowly and it was a damn hot show for Charles.

He held him by his hips and helped him to move, panting and moaning every time he sank into his lover.

"Fick mich, Schatz!"

"Go on, love, show me how you take it..."

"Look at me, Schatz..."

Erik then leaned forward, his hands clutching Charles' knees. He had raised his pelvis and resumed his slow ride on Charles' erection. In this way the professor could perfectly enjoy the sight of penetration. Seeing his cock slowly slide into Erik, surrounded by those marble-white buttocks.

Erik smiled and continued to move, aware of the show he was giving. Charles hardly ever said such things to him... and hearing Charles talk like that aroused him even more. He had to get him drunk more often.

But it was hard for Charles not to think about what he couldn't see if Erik had his back to him.

"Turn around. I want to see you coming."

Erik turned fast and rode Charles again, this time faster.

"Oh fuck… Move Erik, move, don't stop!"

"Are you enjoying this, Schatz? Do you like fucking me like this?"

"God, yes... you're tight, warm... I can feel you..."

At the sight of Erik’s huge cock banging up and down touching their abdomens Charles went completely out of his mind. Big, tense, inviting. Charles had bitten his lip thinking back to when he had taken it inside of him. The next moment his hand had reached it and had started to rub it.

"Don't stop Charles... aaahh... fuck... fuck...that’s so good!"

Erik was obscene and Charles loved it.

"You like it, yes? Come Erik, come for me..."

The orgasm arrived quickly for both and at about the same time. Charles had given a strong push upwards with his hips and Erik had come on his lover's chest and then he’d slump on him.

"I think I love you, Charles."

Charles kissed him and smiled, "Three days of abstinence can do wonders, huh?"

"Fuck you! I mean it!"

"The wine and the afterglow are speaking for you, it's different."

_I think I love you, too, asshole. But I'm not gonna tell you right now._

"What about room service?"

"Tomorrow I'll complain to the front desk. Come on, love, let's go to sleep."


	2. Public speaking skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of weeks after their long weekend out of town, Erik and Charles still laugh about what happened at the hotel's restaurant.  
> Charles still finds difficult to be explicit when he talks about sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake / poor choice of words.

"Fuck!" Erik panted as he slumped on the bed.

Charles followed him, lying down beside him. He turned to Erik and smiled.

"It was great, wasn't it?"

"I need a shower. Are you coming?" Erik asked with a sly grin on his face.

No need to ask, really. After a few seconds they were in the shower, clutching at each other as if they hadn't just had one of the best fucks of their lives.

Charles had suggested a game of chess on the terrace. They were alone in Westchester. Raven and the others would spend three days out of town. It had been a simple decision: Charles had taken just under a minute to " _convince"_ them that it was time for a trip.

They were sitting on the terrace. The chessboard with the pieces laid out, but more than playing, they were drinking and giggling.

"I still laugh when I think of that poor woman's face at the restaurant. I really left her speechless!"

"Actually, I think I should buy her a present. It's because of her fantasies that I was able to get you to try that thing."

"Thing! That _thing_?!?" Erik replied amused "if you're not drunk you can't do it, can you, Schatz? Some topics need to be discussed after the fifth or sixth drink. I really like you when you're drunk and you tell me all sorts of obscenities."

Charles blushed but couldn't help smiling.

"Come on Chaaarrrles... come on, tell me."

"Sometimes you're unbearable... _riding_. That’s it. I said it!"

"Nein. Be more precise." the other one replied, enjoying Charles' embarrassment.

"Ride me..."

"Ride whaaat, Schatz?"

"I could knock you out with my powers, you know that" Charles threatened, his tone defiant.

"True. But you won't."

"I won’t?"

"You won't"

"And for what reason, if I may ask?"

"Because if you knock me out, you can't fuck me, and I'm sure you still want me."

"You're rather confident..."

"With good reason. Come on, finish what you were saying." Erik had a smirk on his face. Charles was sure he wouldn't lose it even if he slapped him in the face. He was having too much fun.

Charles rolled his eyes and sighed.

"All right. You're a pain in the ass! Uhm… it's because lady's fantasy at the restaurant that you, uhm, sat on my cock and rode me. Happy now?"

"Definitely better, Schatz, definitely."

Charles actually needed a certain amount of alcohol to let himself go verbally. Sex with Erik had always been uninhibited, but he was not used to expressing his desires verbally.

Suddenly Charles remembered that night of a few weeks earlier. It was when, in their suite, Erik lying on the floor, had brought his knees to his chest to offer himself completely to Charles and had simply said "lick me".

A thrill ran through his body and he felt a spasm in his groin. They were both in bathrobes, Erik would have noticed for sure.

"What are you thinking, Charles? Judging from what I see it must be an interesting thought." Erik had lust in his eyes. It had been like that for days.

Charles eventually decided to send the others away for a couple of days because he and Erik had now come to the point of having sex everywhere and with the rest of the troop around the house.

"I was thinking about that night at the hotel, the ease with which you ask for what you want. I'd like to be so uninhibited, too. Without being drunk, I mean" Charles was unfeigned. It was a quality of Erik he really envied.

Erik stood up and took Charles’ hand. He kissed his neck.

"Let's see..." he said in a fake, thoughtful tone and lascivious eyes.

He had Charles sitting down on a small couch at the end of the terrace. He opened his robe and ran his fingers along the professor's entire body. Charles shivered under the touch of those delicate fingers and his erection became more evident.

Erik was on his knees between Charles' legs. He began to lick his inner thighs, while his hands continued to caress his lover.

Charles looked at him anxiously. He couldn't wait for Erik to take him in his mouth. He gave a small groan when Erik's tongue touched the tip quickly, but to his disappointment Erik went no further.

"Erik... please"

"We'll do whatever you want, Schatz. Anything. But you have to tell me, _verbally_. No tricks." Erik stopped to swipe his tongue over Charles' testicles.

Charles would have wanted to say no, but the situation was really turning him on. Erik was going to be the death of him...

"Take it in your mouth," he said in a hoarse voice.

"What do I have to take in my mouth, Liebling?"

_You asshole!_

"My... my cock... take it in your mouth."

"Mmhm"

Without stopping smiling, Erik began to lick Charles' erection, aroused by its taste and smell. Not least, having Charles moving his hips to push his now fully erect cock deeper and deeper in his throat.

Charles watched Erik's head bobbing up, his lips tightened around him. He was sinking his face against his groin and wouldn't stop looking at Charles.

"Erik..." he panted aroused.

"Anything you want, Schatz, just say it," Erik said quickly before he took it back in his mouth.

Charles bit his lip. He was still embarrassed.

"I want you to keep... I want you to keep on sucking me... and I want to feel your fingers inside of me”

Erik reached out to Charles and made him suck two of his fingers. As they were slick enough, he pressed the first one against the professor's opening and slid it gently into him.

Charles gave a choked moan. The double stimulation drove him crazy. He started moving at Erik's pace and shortly afterwards he asked for more.

"More... don’t stop, Erik..."

"More or don’t stop?" whispered the other one amused.

"Both... please!"

Erik let the second finger enter as he started massaging Charles’ spot.

"Like this, Schatz?"

"Oh... fuck, Erik! More!"

Charles was squirming and moaning in pleasure. He was lost in his lover's mouth and at the mercy of his touch. He’d come soon if they’d kept on going like this. He felt now at ease and decided to make the game last a little longer.

"Wait... wait... I want... I want you ready."

Erik rose to lick and bite his lover's lips.

"I am ready, Liebling," said Erik as he placed Charles' hand on his fully erect cock.

"Ready for me, love... I want to fuck you."

He put Erik on his knees on the couch, his arms resting on the backrest, his back stretched out and his butt exposed. Charles was amazed by the beauty of that body. The position highlighted the muscular back, the tight waist and the firm, inviting buttocks. Erik was obscenely beautiful, and he was Charles’.

Erik felt Charles' hands spread his buttocks and then the wet caresses of his tongue. No one had ever licked him so good as Charles. He was crazy for those slow and firm movements. For the penetrations and the wide licks that started from the base of the scrotum, back up to his opening to penetrate him once more.

"How do you like that, love?"

In response, Erik pushed his butt even further out.

"Lick me again, Schatz..."

Charles stuck his tongue back inside Erik, squeezed his cock and started touching him.

"Ahhhh... yes! Go on...go on..."

Erik was completely wet from Charles' saliva. He could feel it dripping on his testicles with an exciting tickle.

After a few minutes he was ready. Charles had prepared him and now was rubbing his cock between his man's hot, slick buttocks.

"Talk to me, Charles..." panted Erik as he turned to look at him.

Charles smiled.

"I want you, Erik. I want to fuck you like we did this morning..."

Erik arched his back when he felt Charles' cock slip inside him. With few movements he was completely buried inside Erik. He grabbed his lover by the hips and threw himself into a series of fast, ungentle thrusts. Erik liked it that way and he did, too.

"Ohh Erik... I feel you so much... you're so... you drive me crazy."

Erik moaned, he couldn't speak. He was too focused on the feeling of Charles thrusting and fucking him.

"Keep on fucking me" was all he could say between the moans.

Charles kept thrusting as he watched his cock slide in and out of his lover.

He slowed down slightly to last longer. He bent down until he kissed Erik's back and then asked "can you not touch yourself and not come, not just yet, love? I've got something on my mind..."

"Fuck me slow and I'll try to hold out for you, Schatz. But you must tell me what you want." Erik's voice was full of lust.

"Well..." Charles said, sinking slowly into his lover

"Uhm, I want… aah… to come inside you. Then I want us… oh fuck… to switch places and... and I want you to come as you fuck me."

Erik bit his lip. Charles' imagination and his urges made it difficult not to touch himself.

"Whatever you want, Liebling... fuck me now, don't stop!" he said, pandering to Charles' urges.

Charles grabbed again Erik by the hips and continued to fuck him, focusing on what he saw. Without almost noticing it, he started to go faster.

"Erik... I'm coming... fuck… I am coming!"

Erik felt Charles shake with pleasure inside him and had to resort to his self-control so as not to touch himself immediately and get rid of the urgency of coming right away.

He got up and kissed Charles before dragging him into the bedroom and laying him on the bed. He had just come and would not resist in another position.

Erik used a little vaseline. There was no time to take things slow. He pushed his cock inside Charles and started thrusting to get in completely.

"Ahhh Erik!"

"Hurts?"

"Yes ... no... I like...oh fuck!" Erik started thrusting and moaning noisily. Until that moment no attention had been paid to his cock and penetration had made him plunge into a state of ecstasy.

"Do you want it, Charles?"

"Yes!"

"Say it."

"I want it, I want your cock, Erik."

Erik couldn't control himself. He couldn't take it anymore. He started thrusting harder. He was completely lying on Charles. He was biting his shoulders and his neck and panting.

"Let me come, Charles, let me come."

"Give me your cock..."

The thrusts grew even faster. Neither of them spoke anymore. Only moans of pleasure came out of their mouths. Even Charles, completely unhinged by the orgasm he had just had, was still aroused. Erik couldn't hold on much longer. Charles was so tight and warm that every time he fucked him, Erik became a sort of tireless stallion. It was his way of telling Charles that he loved him.

“Oh fuck Charles… Take it, take it all… I am coming! I am coming!”

"Come Erik, come for me, love"

Erik pushed hard again and finally reached his climax, slumping on Charles, a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Are you okay, Schatz?

"I think I'm gonna have a hard time walking tomorrow." Charles chuckled.

"So do I, but we're alone anyway, and tomorrow... I'd love to try the pool."

"You're a sex maniac, Erik. You must know that."

"It’s all your fault..."

They both laughed as they held hands.

_What I have with you, I will never have with anyone else._

_I know. It's great, isn't it?_


End file.
